


The Care And Handling of 13 Year Old Boys

by squidgie



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For megan_moonlight's prompt: Breakfast with Scot, Eric McNally/Sam Miller + Scot Latour, Soft Peach and Peppermint Candy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Care And Handling of 13 Year Old Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed!

Eric didn't often take a stab at making dinner, but when he did, he tried to go all out. Since it was Sam's birthday, he was letting his boyfriend take the night off, which meant Eric was in the kitchen while Sam and Scot sat in front of the television watching something called 'Project Runway'. And based on the groans from Sam, and the occasional high-voiced outburst from Scot, the two were in heaven.

When he makes sure everything is just about done, Eric walks to the kitchen doorway to call his little family to dinner. But as he passes the fruit bowl, he sees the fresh Alberta peaches that they'd gotten at the farmers market - another influence Scot had on the couple - a few days previous. Eric considers that they don't have a dessert, and the soft peach he grabs tells him that they're nearly overripe, so he grabs a bowl from the pantry, and starts to peel a few, cutting them up into slices as the juice runs down his arm and drips onto the counters.

He's got a few peaches cut up, and he throws in some lemon juice, honey, and a splash of port wine, giving it a good stir. Then he goes and grabs dishes from the cupboard and sets the table, and finally puts out the salad, breadsticks, and the pasta he'd made. Well, the pasta came from a package, but with a little help from Mildred, Eric had learned how to make a good "gravy" as she called it. He put everything on the table, momentarily distracted by the glowing golden color coming off the peaches onto Sam's antique serving bowl, and then crosses back to the living room.

"Okay, boys. Dinner," he says, noticing the wrappers strewn about on the side table. "Uh, guys? What're those?" he asks, pointing to the mess.

"Just candy, Eric," Scot admits as Sam clicks off the TV.

Eric turns to Sam, who has a sheepish smile on his face. "We, uhm. Well, it was taking a little while, so I broke out that candy basket that your sister sent us." Sam gets up and walks to where Eric stands, leaning in for a kiss, Eric enjoying the light flavor of Sam's peppermint-candy stained lips.. 

"'s okay," Eric says, shaking his head fondly. "Dinner's on the table."

Eric turns back toward the kitchen, Sam and Scot on his heels. "You," he says, turning around and pointing at Scot, "go wash your hands."

"But I _just_ washed them," Scot protests, and instantly Eric can hear Ryan's influence in Scot's newfound rebellious streak.

"Yes, and you're a thirteen year old boy," Eric says, stopping Scot in his tracks with a look and his arms crossed over his chest. "I know what thirteen year old boys are like, so go. Wash your hands." He turns Scot by the shoulders and gives him an affectionate pat on the butt, adding, "Go!"

As Eric and Sam watch Scot disappear upstairs, Eric feels Sam grasp onto his elbow. "You want me to go wash my hands, too?"

Eric first shakes his head. And then he affectionately remembers how special Sam had woken him up that morning, so he leans in and gives Sam a quick kiss, and with a smile, playfully says, " _Especially_ you."


End file.
